The present invention relates generally to a disk drive and more particularly, to a dust shield cover for a disk drive.
A microfloppy disk drive includes a cassette holder mounted on a chassis to be movable up and down by an up-down guide. An example of the microfloppy disk drive is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,198 filed Jan. 16, 1991.
The microfloppy disk drive is generally covered by an electromagnetic shield cover for preventing electric noise. Due to existence of a hole, a clearance, etc. in the electromagnetic shield cover, there arises a problem that dust, etc. penetrate from the outside, and stick on a disk and a head, causing impossible recording and reproducing of signals.
Particularly, when mounting the disk drive to a work station of a computer for its utilization, dust, etc. could penetrate and stick thereon.
This is due to the following: In view of its heat detestation, the work station is constructed to provide a cooling fan which serves to introduce outside air for cooling heating parts such as a periphery of a power source, etc. With introduction of outside air into the disk drive from a cassette insertion opening of the cassette holder by the cooling fan, dust, etc. as contained in the outside air stick on the disk and the head.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive with a dust shield cover which enables a protection of a disk drive from dust, etc.